As technology continues to advance, people are increasingly more likely to consume content via a computer, as opposed to via traditional printed publications. Oftentimes, when consuming such content, the consumer's interest may be piqued concerning something that they would like to do in the future (e.g. dine at the top of the Eiffel Tower, take a white water rafting ride through the Grand Canyon, ski the Andes Mountains in Chile). Quite often, these ideas would be stashed away in a person's mind and quickly forgotten, especially when they concern discrete details that are difficult to recall (e.g. eating a chocolate croissant at a certain French bakery in New York City). Alternatively, people may attempt to compile a to do list concerning these experiences that they would like to someday experience. However, unless this to do list is readily available, it will oftentimes not be used or, alternatively, may grow to an unmanageable size/complexity.